The present invention relates a handle for an article of cookware, and more particularly to a cookware handle having a soft but resilient grip portion that is thermally insulating.
Cookware handles are primarily fabricated of metal or polymers, in particular, thermoset resin such as phenolic plastic and the like. Regardless of the type of material used to form a cookware vessel handle, an important attribute to many consumers is that it remain cool during cooking. This is preferably accomplished by first minimizing heat transfer from the cookware article, and second, in the case of metal handles, providing a high surface area for the radiation of heat from the handle. To the extent that a cookware article is fabricated at least in part from plastic, the superior thermal insulating properties of plastic minimize heat transfer to the grip portion held by the user.
Another important attribute of a cookware handle is that the grip is not slippery, with such property being exacerbated when the user's hands are wet or the contaminated with cooking oil and the like. Further, many consumers now prefer kitchen utensils that also have a grip portion of a soft resilient material, such as a rubber or elastomer.
From a utilitarian standpoint the cookware handle must be strong enough to support the cookware vessel. Further, as most cookware is now stored by hanging from a hole situated on the end of the cookware handle beyond the gripping region, it is preferable that metal, rather than plastic be used for such cookware handles.
Metal cookware handles covered by a non-slip rubber sleeve are known however, the sleeve being intentionally thin does not provide a soft grip.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a handle for an article of cookware does not reach excessive temperatures during cooking at a very soft rubber grip portion, to reduce the stress on the user's hands and provide a non-slip surface.